neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin/Chapter 17
Synopsis The goddesses head into a beginner dungeon, the Cave of Trials to exterminate monsters. Uni is upset at Noire for helping her defeat easy enemies and Noire apologizes. Nepgear asks Neptune why she thinks Uni is angry. Neptune guesses she is just hungry. Noire wonders why Uni is angry herself as Uni storms off telling Noire not to help her. Nepgear runs ahead and asks Uni what's wrong and why she was acting mean towards Noire. Uni explains she is not mad at Noire, nor or are they having a fight but she is a CPU candidate. Noire still treats her like she is a child but she is her own person now. Uni explains today's quest is the perfect opportunity for her to outdo Noire and get the most kills. Nepgear understands and tells Uni she's impressive for her ambition. Uni runs off to eliminate all the monsters on the next floor. She transforms to her HDD and Black Sister begins eliminating the monsters. She will stand her own two feet and won't just be a candidate anymore but a full-fledged goddess. Noire has always been helping her but from now on, Black Sister runs into a trap that transforms her into a dogoo with dogoo stats. Uni forgot that monster rooms are full of traps, and with her poor stats is forced to make a retreat. It is difficult with her low speed though. Uni finds Nepgear and hopes she can save her. Nepgear recognizes this as a powerful monster that survived against Uni so she decides to go all out against her. Uni begins to wonder why she won't recognize her, but she realizes from Nepgear's point of view, all she saw was a monster closing in her. Nepgear begins to engage the swarm of monster chasing Uni. Uni wonders what she is going to do. Nepgear finishes off the mob but notes that the Uni dogoo got away. Uni begins to cry realizing if Nepgear doesn't recognize her, everyone's going to team on her. Uni is sure if she can communicate with them, all would be find but she can't make gestures with her dogoo body. Uni regrets not fighting the monsters as a group. If that happened, Nepgear would have known Uni was transformed into a monster. She let her guard down because it was such an easy dungeon and can never become a true goddess like this. Uni sees Neptune and Vert coming along. She thinks they may be able to help. Neptune is glad that is done. Vert remarks that the boss was surprisingly difficult. As Uni approached the pair, they also see her as a monster and chase her down. The two of them were presistent chasing Uni around the cave numerous time and Uni's dogoo body is about to give. Uni then runs into to Noire. Uni recognizes there is no place to run and she is done for. Noire asks the dogoo if she is Uni. Uni becomes elated and hops around happily. Noire guesses she is Uni, and also concludes she likely triggered a trap. Noire tells Uni to wait a bit and the effects will disappear. The Lastation sisters sit down and Uni remembers all the times she was troubled or acting selfish, her sister was always someone she can rely on. Uni transforms back to her human form. Noire tells her it was just a run-of-the-mill trap and gives Uni her clothes back. Uni gets dressed and asks Noire how she knew it was her. Noire tells her she was just acting like herself. Whenever Uni is distressed, she would look at people with upturned eyes. Noire concludes that she knows all about Uni as she should, since she is her big sister. Uni cries hearing that, and she apologizes to Noire, as all she wanted to do was become independent as soon as possible. However, everytime she tries, she gets in trouble and gets in Noire's way. Noire tells Uni that is not true as Noire can only give it her all when Uni is with her. She tells her not to worry about mistakes as she makes them too. Noire clarifies that Uni is someone everyone relies on and she already does more than her part. Noire encourages Uni not to doubt herself and keeping being herself. Noire then jokes that Uni can still rely on her older sister, after all she would get lonely without her. It is actually problematic if she tries this hard and actually surpasses her. After all, it would be embarrassing if the candidate outdoes the CPU. Uni smirks and tells Noire she will definitely surpass her in no time. Noire and Uni return to the group and Uni realizes she truly loves her big sister. Nepgear sees that they are holding hands and asks if they made up already. Uni claims she wasn't fighting or anything. After the quest, Histoire reports that the MVP of the quest is Uni. It is revealed that Noire knows about how the traps works because she knows an expert (Neptune) who falls for traps all the time. Neptune unaware of the shade Noire is throwing, asks Nepgear what's for dinner. Key Events *The goddess go out to the Cave of Trials to eliminate some monsters *Uni gets into a fight with Noire as she wants independence *Uni runs off ahead wanting to outdo Noire and falls for a trap *The trap turns her into a dogoo and she is hunted down by the goddesses *She runs into to Noire who recognizes her and the two make up as the effects of the trap goes away New Characters *None Navigation Category:MangaCategory:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin chapters